starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corbeta CR90/Leyendas
|era =*Era del Alzamiento del ImperioStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaX-Wing: Rogue Squadron *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del LegadoLegacy 47: The Fate of Dac |afiliacion =*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Nueva RepúblicaHeredero del Imperio *ConfederaciónLegado de la Fuerza: Traición (asumido por la mención de corbetas … Principalmente Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana, por supuesto ".) *Cártel HuttRebel Dawn **Besadii kajidic *Consorcio ZannStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción *Mandalorianos }} La Corbeta CR90, comúnmente conocida como la Corbeta corelliana o el Corredor de Bloqueos Rebelde, también conocida como el Crucero de Alderaan, era una pequeña nave capital polivalente fabricada por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. La CR90 tenía una gran variedad de usuarios en toda la galaxia, desde piratas a corporaciones hasta armadas galácticas, y tenía una vida operativa conocida desde al menos el 52 ABY hasta el 137 DBY. Poseía la misma adaptabilidad legendaria de otros productos de la CIC, lo que le permitió servir en papeles tan mundanos como el transporte de carga o como una escolta diplomática de alto perfil. Características thumb|left|180px|Una corbeta corelliana. Siendo una nave estelar versátil, la CR90 fue utilizada ampliamente en la galaxia por los gobiernos y los intereses privados.The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook El interior de la CR90 presentaba un diseño modular para permitir una fácil reconfiguración de la corbeta corelliana de una función a otra. Algunos modelos de corbetas antiguos, como el CR70, podían actualizarse fácilmente con paquetes de modernización como el Vanguardia c20 para convertirse en una CR90.Star Wars Insider 90 Las configuraciones comunes eran de portanaves de tropas, una nave ligera de escolta, transporte de carga o pasajeros. Su facilidad de modificación era una marca registrada de la CIC y aumentaba el valor de reventa de la corbeta. Una de las variantes más raras podía llevar cazas estelares, como el Llamado Nocturno y el Constrictor. Los sistemas de armas variaban, aunque la configuración estándar montaba dos turboláser dobles Taim & Bak y cuatro turboláser simples. Las corbetas CR90 podían transportar hasta ocho turboláser, seis cañones láser y cuatro cañones de iones. Bajo la configuración estándar, estas torretas no podían atacar nada que se encontrara directamente atrás de los motores de la corbeta, por lo que las corbetas CR90 presentaban un considerable punto ciego.''X-Wing'' computer game series Una configuración común para corbetas orientadas a combate consistía en seis turboláser dobles H9. Un armamento similar era montado en la [[Corbeta CR92a clase Asesino|corbeta CR92a clase Asesino]], sucesor de la CR90 que fue diseñado exclusivamente para el combate.Star Wars: TIE Fighter thumb|left|180px|Una corbeta CR90 en formación con dos [[Transporte mediano GR-75/Leyendas|transportes medianos GR-75.]] La nave era capaz de llegar a una aceleración de 2.100 G y podían transportar a 600 pasajeros. Sin embargo, su hipermotor Clase 2 era lento en comparación con muchas naves de tamaño similar. La tripulación estándar estaba formada por 8 oficiales y 38 tripulantes alistados, pero podía variar entre 30 y 165 en total, según su configuración. Curiosamente, la CR90 podía ser pilotada por tan solo dos personas, como se mostró cuando Han Solo y Chewbacca volaron una serie de corbetas con el nombre de Luz de Jaina, o incluso una persona si es necesario a través de un yugo de dirección, como demostró Wedge Antilles cuando voló la corbeta modificada Llamado Nocturno.X-Wing: Wraith Squadron La nave de 150 metros de largo podía alcanzar velocidades atmosféricas de 950 kilómetros por hora. Historia Servicio Republicano En las últimas décadas de la República Galática,The DarkStryder Campaign se introdujo la corbeta CR90 y los modelos más antiguos como la Corbeta CR70 se estaban volviendo a incorporar gradualmente en esta versión. Las corbetas CR90 republicanas sirvieron en las Fuerzas Judiciales y más tarde en la Armada de la República cuando fue reinstalada durante las Guerras Clon. El modelo CR90 fue considerado como una corbeta de tamaño mediano en el tiempo antes a la guerra. Servicio Imperial thumb|left|180px|Una corbeta en el espacio. Siendo un enano entre los masivos [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] de la Armada Imperial, las corbetas CR90 fueron relegadas principalmente a tareas diplomáticas y de escolta en el Imperio Galáctico. Cuando la flota se encontraba en batalla, las corbetas CR90 a menudo tenían la tarea de atacar a los cazas enemigos o de huir del campo de batalla con carga o información importante. Antes de la Disolución del Senado Imperial por parte del Emperador Palpatine, estas corbetas fueron utilizadas por los Senadores Imperiales como mensajeros diplomáticos. Servicio marginal y Rebelde A diferencia de sus contrapartes Imperiales, las corbetas CR90 de la Alianza actuaban como naves de ataque de primera línea durante los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. La facilidad de adquirir piezas y mecánicos para las CR90 las hizo una buena adquisición para la desesperada rebelión. Su casi ubicuidad la convirtió en una opción popular entre los Rebeldes, piratas y contrabandistas, y se ganó el apodo de “corredor de bloqueos” por su habilidad para deslizarse a través de las redes Imperiales. Sin embargo, resultaron ser ineficaces contra naves más grandes como el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]], a menos de que efectuaran ataques kamikaze o que un gran número de estas atacaran al Destructor Estelar. Un ejemplo fue la Batalla espacial en Kuat, cunado cinco corbetas causaron un daño considerable en el Destructor Estelar Tiranía. Sabiendo que la corbeta era utilizada por la Rebelión, las autoridades Imperiales a menudo las detenían para realizar inspecciones con las más escasas excusas.Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook [[Archivo:AlderaansPromise-TCGEoD.jpg|thumb|180px|La Tantive IV, una corbeta Rebelde, dejando Alderaan.]] El señor del crimen Tyber Zann adquirió una CR90 para su flota durante sus esfuerzos por corromper la galaxia. Servicio en la Nueva República Tras la transición de la Alianza a la Nueva República, las corbetas CR90 continuaron desempeñando un papel importante en la recién organizada Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República hasta que se retiraron de la primera línea cuando el gobierno trato de modernizar su flota con el Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase. Historia posterior Se utilizaron varias CR90 para hacer el retiro secreto Jedi en el 137 DBY.Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 Al menos dos de estas corbetas fueron utilizadas durante la Evacuación de Dac. Descendientes [[Archivo:Sundered-Heart.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Corazón Hendido.]] El diseño CR90, en sí mismo un descendiente de una línea de naves similares, proporcionó la base para una serie de diseños derivados y refuerzos creativos. ''Corazón Hendido'' Un ejemplo bien conocido de una CR90 significativamente modificada era el Corazón Hendido, una corbeta modifica para alcanzar velocidades extremas. Con un conjunto adicional de motores subluz, esta nave era capaz de alcanzar hasta cuatro veces la velocidad subluz de la CR90 original. CR92a clase Asesino [[Archivo:Assassin-class_Corvette_Ring_Planet.jpg|thumb|180px|Una [[Corbeta CR92a clase Asesino|corbeta CR92a clase Asesino]].]] El algún momento alrededor de la Batalla de Hoth, la [[Corbeta CR92a clase Asesino|corbeta CR92a clase Asesino]] comenzó a ver un uso generalizado. Conocida comúnmente como la “Corbeta Modificada” la clase Asesino fue diseñada específicamente para el combate. En su configuración predeterminada, transportaba seis turboláser dobles y un lanzador de ojivas. Se sabía que la Armada Imperial usaba la clase Asesino en números significativos. Bucanero Corelliano El Bucanero Corelliano fue otra clase de corbeta militarizada introducida a más tardar el 7 DBY. Tenía especificaciones técnicas similares a la CR90, pero tenía un armamento de diez turboláser dobles. Una de estas naves fue utilizada por la compañía Autómatas Dinámita en el Alineamiento Pentaestelar.The Pentastar Alignment Portanaves de bolsillo ''Llamado Nocturno'' Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Endor, la Nueva República capturó al menos dos CR90 diferentes diseñadas para transportar cazas estelares. La primera era el Llamado Nocturno, capturada del señor de la guerra Zsinj en el 7 DBY. Aunque era similar a la CR90 en la mayoría de los aspectos, fue construida desde cero para servir como un pequeño portanaves. Los cambios principales del diseño original de la CR90 fueron una sección del puente ampliada con una bodega de cazas estelares y un proyector de rayo tractor adecuado para una nave de guerra más grande. ''Estrella Remota'' [[Archivo:FarStar.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Estrella Remota.]] La segunda convertida en un portanaves era la Estrella Remota. Originalmente fabricada en el 52 ABY, fue reacondicionada por orden del Moff Kentor Sarne. Una gran bahía de acoplamiento se injertó en la columna vertebral de la nave, y su sistema de hipermotor se modificó para adaptarse a la nueva forma del casco. No está claro si esta modificación era de alguna manera estandarizada o si era un diseño Imperial personalizado. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|Un holograma de una CR90. La nave como la mayoría de las de la saga fue hecha por medio de una maqueta utilizando el mismo proceso que se utilizo por primera vez con naves espaciales en Battlestar galáctica en los 3 episodios de la trilogía original. Desde el Episodio I se utilizaron los efectos especiales y podemos apreciar muy bien a la nave en el momento que Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn están viajando con el joven Anakin. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Outward Bound'' *''Decision: Almas'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Starfall'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Espectro del pasado'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Tantive IV'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Technical Journal, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamer 4'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Insider 90'' *''Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *Mike Marincic gallery at the Star Wars Deckplans Alliance - contains fan blueprints of the CR90 based on detailed model analysis *"The Blockade Runner" - analysis by Robert Brown (Archive.org cache) *"Inside the Blockade Runner" - analysis by Robert Brown (Archive.org cache) * Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana Categoría:Clases de corbetas Categoría:Corbetas CR90 Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Consorcio Zann